


Comfort and Peace

by bynightafangirl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set some time after the events of 3.11</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfort and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after the events of 3.11

Hayley opened the door, curious to know who would ever knock in this house, to the sight of an impeccable dressed donor bearing a gift. He was older in age, salt-colored hair gracing his temples and a tailored suit fitting his body like a well fit glove. In his hands he held a small box, which he presented to her immediately. 

The box was matte black with a red velvet bow tied intricately along the top. That’s how she knew it was from Elijah. 

She whispered out a _Thank You_ , tucking her head slightly to hide the blush racing up her neck as she softly closed the door to the human. 

Her eyes went directly towards Hope, knowing she would enjoy unraveling the fancy present and spending an hour playing with the ribbon and the empty box. 

“Let’s see what your uncle Elijah got you today.” It was only a guess, but Hayley knew mostly likely he had picked something out for Hope to enjoy on her first Valentine’s Day in New Orleans. 

Hope hobbled over, little legs pumping as fast as they could, teetering slightly, but using the couch for balance. A tiny baby squeal of excitement filled the air, making Hayley truly smile for the first time today.

The box held a small tray that enclosed a small envelope, her named signed in Elijah’s script – _Hayley_. 

She was surprised to find her name and couldn’t help the way her heart sped up as she opened the note:

> _Niklaus mentioned your troubles with Hope since Camille’s unfortunate theft. Consider this a gift of comfort and peace for mother and daughter._
> 
> _—— Always and Forever —-_
> 
> _Elijah_

After reading the brief note twice more, ears ringing with those last words, Hayley looked up to find Hope playing with a replica of her favorite toy, the pale white horse. 

The tears came soon after. 


End file.
